Harry's surprise
by skybeam
Summary: chapter 3 i know i havent posted in a while but here it is ready for action r and r
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter is just dying to see what his 6th year at hogwarts will   
be like but hes in for an unexpected surprise! Read and find out what  
happens to him.  
  
Harry had just finished his homework for the summer, and had his last  
day at the Durley's house. Luckily his aunt, uncle, and Dudley were on  
vacation, and didnt bring harry because he was old enough to stay by  
himself. He was packing all his things when all of a sudden Hedwig   
came rushing through the window.   
He dropped a letter on Harry's bed. Harry picked it up, it was from  
Ron. He wanted to know if Harry wanted to stay at his house for his last  
day of vacation. He also informed Harry that Fred and George would be   
there to pick him up around four. He didnt have a choice whether he   
wanted to go or not. Harry glanced at the clock, and he saw that it was  
already three-thirty. He was still in his pajamas, and realized he'd   
better get dressed.   
Before he knew it Fred and George were waiting outside on their   
brooms with two owls to help carry his stuff. Harry grabbed his stuff,  
his broom, and Hedwig and they took off. Fred told Harry that they had  
been pulling pranks on Ron all summer. For example George had dyed   
Ron's hair purple on one side, and pink on the other. They told Harry that  
Ginny was obssessed with Harry and that he shouldn't talk to her that much  
because she was sure he was going to be her boyfriend.  
Harry was a little worried because he always knew that Ginny liked  
him, but he asumed it was a simple crush. Besides Harry had a girlfriend   
and he thought Ginny knew that but then he figured out that she didn't.  
  
Harry was pulled out of his daze when George asked,"So how's that hottie  
of yours you know Danielle, huh?"  
  
Harry replied,"I haven't seen her since the end of last year, but we write   
to each other everyday, and she is good, but I really miss her."  
  
"So how was you're summer?" asked Fred forgetting who Harry stayed with   
during the summer months.  
  
"Well Dudley fell down the stairs and broke his leg and I couldn't help  
laughing because of how he treats me he finally got what he deserved."  
  
Harry, George, and Fred were laughing so hard that they couldn't talk for   
ten minutes straight. They finally arrived at Ron's house...  
  
"Harry... Harry it's so good to see you!" proclaimed Ron.  
  
"Hey Ron!"said Harry,"Can we go inside I am really tired?"  
  
"Sure." said Ron.  
  
As they made their way towards the house Harry saw Ginny waiting by the door.  
oh no Harry thought quietly to himself this is going to be an interesting   
week. 


	2. Ginny's wish

"Hi Hahaharrrry." Ginny said shyly.  
  
"Hi Ginny." Harry thought to himself oh no she really likes me and  
doesn't realize that I only like her as a friend.  
  
"Harry lets go up to my room I have so much to tell you ."Ron said   
quickly.  
  
"Ok." Harry said.  
  
"Boy o boy I am sorry about that Harry. We better make sure we have all our things for   
tomorrow."  
  
  
Meanwhile Ginny was in her room packing all of her things when all of  
a sudden she saw a shooting star.  
  
"I wish that Harry would fall madly in love with me."she whispered quietly.  
  
She went downstairs and found everyone eating dinner.  
  
"Sorry I'm late I had some last minute packing to do."she said apologetically.  
  
"It's ok hunny now seat down and eat your meal you and the others have to get up  
early for your first day of school."Mrs. Weasley said calmly.   
  
"Hi Ginny, nice of you to join us."said Harry overwhelmed with feelings that confused  
him.   
  
Wow Ginny thought to herself did my wish actually be falling in love with  
me. Nooooooooo it can't be theirs no way, or is their. Well I guess we'll  
see tomorrow.   



	3. Ron's questioning

"Good mornin Ron." Harry said unusually happy.  
  
"Mornin Harry." Ron said thinking to himself hmmmmmmmm he is a little   
bit to happy. Something is definitely up, and I'm gonna find out what it   
is.  
  
"So are you ready for our 6th year at Hogwarts?"Harry asked.  
  
"Yup I can't wait!"Ron replied,"Why are you so happy?"  
  
"...............ummmmm I can't wait to wait to go back to school."He  
replied after a long silence.  
  
"Wow Harry I know thats not true because I have known you for six years  
and I think that you are lying."Ron said getting a little annoyed.  
  
"What do you mean?"Harry asked.  
  
"You know exactly what I am talking about now tell me what you are so   
happy about, would you please, I am your best friend and I think I   
deserve to know."Ron preached.  
  
"Well if I tell you, you might want to kill me, so I am kind of scared  
to. Will you promise not to laugh at me?"Harry asked.  
  
"Ok I won't laugh."Ron said.  
  
"Ok, ok I think I sorta kinda(long pause)..."Harry paused  
  
"Come on tell me already!" Ron said impatiently.  
  
"I think I have a crush on Ginny."Harry said with the most confused discombobulated  
look on his face.  
  
"YOU WHAT, I DON'T BELIEVE WHAT I AM HEARING YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME RIGHT  
I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!" Ron said his face turning the color  
of a bright cherry colored apple.  
  
"Ron calm down I knew you were going to overreact."Harry said.  
  
"CALM DOWN CALM DOWN AFTER WHAT YOU JUST SAID TO ME YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN  
HA HA VERY FUNNY!!!!!" Ron replied.  
  
"I don't know what happened last night at dinner I just got this funny   
feeling in my stomach, like the feeling I got when I first saw Danielle,  
but calm down cause it's not like I'm gonna go out with her or anything.  
I already have a girlfriend." Harry replied.  
  
"O ok well I think we should stop talking for 2 minutes so we can finish  
packing, I don't want to have another meltdown." Ron said.  
  
  
  
Omg he really likes me. YES! I'm so happy. Ginny thought to herself because   
she was standing outside the door when Ron and Harry were talking. I can't  
believe that the hot guy that I have liked since I first saw him actually   
likes me. 


	4. Danielles Call

The next morning they were all dropped off at platform nine and three quarters.   
  
Harry:Ron Ijust had the weirdest dream. I dreampt that I was telling you  
  
I like Ginny  
  
Ron:I hate to inform you of this but it wasn't a dream!  
  
Harry:You mean I actually said I liked her.  
  
Ron:Yup wait here she comes now.  
  
Ginny: Hi Harry she said with the biggest smile on her face.  
  
Harry:Hi. (HE SAID WITH NO FEELINGS OF EXCITEMENT)  
  
Ginny:Ron can I sit with you guys.  
  
Ron: No what are you joking why don't you go over there with your little  
  
Harry Potter fan club and tell Alexa to stop drooling cause it is very noticeable.  
  
Ginny: You are so mean I'm never talking to you again!  
  
Ron: O no whatever shall I do, why don't you do me a favor and never  
  
come near me again!  
  
Ginny: no problem! bye harry she said in the flirtiest way ever  
  
Harry: Bye he said with a look of confuzzlement on his face.  
  
Ron:Harry your cpe (cellular phone of electronics) is ringing.  
  
Harry: Hello?  
  
Danielle: hey babe  
  
Harry: hey sweetie  
  
Danielle: I have to tell you something eh hehehe see i sorta kinda without  
  
meaning to got kissed by a ummmmmmm Draaaaaaaaaaco.  
  
Harry:long pause.....................................................  
  
.....................................................................  
  
YOU WHAT YOU DID NOT WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS YOU MUST BE KIDDING  
  
ME I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT WHERE DID I GO WRONG   
  
WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS WHY DID'NT YOU JUST KILL ME??????????  
  
Danielle: your too cute to kill besides I don't want to break up with I   
  
just want to have Draco as something on the side you know a friend with  
  
benefits.  
  
Harry: Either your smokin something or I need a q-tip because i thought  
  
you just said you want both of us!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Danielle: yea thats exactly what I said because I can't choose between  
  
the two of you.  
  
Harry: BUT I CAN'T STAND DRACO OUT OF ALL PEOPLE YOU HAD TO KISS HIM WHOSE  
  
NEXT RON PROFESSOR SNAPE YOU TRULY ARENT THE GIRL I THOUGHT YOU WERE  
  
ITS EITHER ME OR HIM CHOOSE????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Danielle:I choose............. 


End file.
